Untitled #34
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: Well this is my attempt at a Trigun fic... I was in fanfic withdrawl and oddily enough I wrote a Trigun fanfic of all things. I wasn't sure to put this as a romance or not, but oh well. What can I say about this fic? I dunno, I hate writting summeries >.


Untitled #34 _My very first non-slayers fanfic... As for why I titled this fic 'Untitled #34'? Um well... no comment._   
  
  


Untitled #34

By Relm

  
  
She stared at the drink in front of her as she sat at the bar. Noises of people chatting in drunken splendor surrounded her. It was very noisy in the quaint little bar, but she didn't care. She didn't hear anything that went on around her. All of her attention was directed towards her drink. Some people sought answers and relief to pain in the bottle, but she wasn't one of them. She believed that drinking to forget your problems was a terrible thing to do. But then what was she doing now? Drinking… But why was she drinking? What was she trying to forget? Perhaps she may have known before she started drinking but now those thoughts were fuzzy in her mind. 

She took the drink and with one swift movement she drank back the last bit of the remaining liquid in her glass. 

"Bartender, one more of thisssss…. drink…." She spoke in a slurred voice. She had no idea that she was drunk. 

"No more for you miss. I think you've had enough to drink for tonight. Why don't you head back up to your room and get some sleep?" The bartender said gruffly but didn't wait for an answer from the woman slouching at her stool. 

She frowned. 'No more drink? Go to bed?' Her mind was far too fuzzy to think straight. She got up from her stool and immediately she had to hold onto the bar rail. Everything spun around her. After a few minutes of leaning on the rail with her eyes closed she worked herself up to move. 

Minutes later she found her way into the hallway near her room that she was staying at. She couldn't remember which door was hers though. But then just as she was about to try at door a familiar sight came walking in the hall humming away. She squinted, she was seeing a blur of red, yellow and black. 

"Hi!" The said blur said in a bright and cheery voice. 

Once she heard his voice she knew who it was and she glared at him. "You…" 

The man frowned, he could tell that she had been drinking, and a lot at that too. It both surprised and worried him at the same time. 'She's not one to lose control while drinking…' 

"You're… the reason…" She muttered more to herself then to him. 

"What do you mean? I'm the reason for what?" 

"You're the reason… why I was…drinking…" She tried to point a finger at him with an evil glare but almost fell over in the process. 

He stared at her in shock. 'What does she mean by that?! What did I do?' "Why would you be drinking because of me?" 

"Because… you're a jerk, that's why!" She finally lost her balance and went crashing down to the floor. Or she would have if he hadn't caught her. "Damn you…" She konked out at that time falling asleep in his arms. 

He just looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand what she meant, but one thing was for sure he needed to get her to her room. 

With her cradled in his arms he went over to the door to her room. But when he tried the knob he discovered that the door was locked. He tried knocking, but Milly who was inside was sleeping and being the heavy sleeper that she was Milly wasn't going to wake up any time soon. 

So with only one option left he took the woman in his arms to his room. Tenderly he laid her down on his bed. 'She looks so much more nicer when she's asleep and not yelling at me.' He thought admiring her sleeping form. He laid down next to her only to stay for a little while, while he thought about what he was going to do with her in his room. Though he was only intending to stay there for a few minutes tops, but he was a lot more tired then he thought he was and fell asleep instantaneously. 

The next morning Meryl was blinding by the morning light as she tried to open her eyes with the largest headache. She shouldn't have drank so much the night before. 'Why the hell was I drinking so much?' 

Instead of trying to open her eyes again and get up she snuggled back her bed falling back to sleep. 'Hmm… so warm… feels nice…' She thought contently, but then that was when she realized that she didn't have a blanket or sheet on. Meryl snapped her eyes open to see Vash the Stampede's face only inches away from hers. He had his arms wrapped around her in a tight lovers embrace. In his sleeping state he unconsciously snuggled up to her with a light smile on his face. 

"AHHHH!!!!! VASH YOU PERVERT!!!!!" Meryl screamed at him wapping him in the stomach. 

Vash awoke with a start. "What the?! What did I do?" He was dazed and wondered why he was sitting on the floor and not on the bed and why he was feeling sharp pains in his stomach. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Meryl Strife and she wasn't very happy. 

"What the hell where YOU doing SLEEPING in the SAME BED SNUGGLING up to ME?!?!?!" Meryl screamed at him. 

He sweatdropped. 'Uh-oh.' 

_Why did I keep calling Meryl 'she' and Vash 'he' instead of putting their names in? I don't know, it just turned out that way. But then again I didn't know what this fic was going to be about until I starting typing it._


End file.
